The invention refers to a device for the arrangement of objects, in particular tableware from porcelain, glass or similar work materials having different tolerance ranges within a system for coating, The device includes a basic element, an adapter element and a support element.
The invention also refers to a process for arrangement of objects within the system for coating.
Objects known in the prior art, for example tableware from porcelain or glass, on the one hand exhibit large tolerance ranges during production and additionally are formed with either very smooth or very rough surfaces. Contact of smooth surfaces, with other, similarly smooth surfaces, such as can occur especially during transporting the objects, can result in the skidding of the object on the base. In addition, contact of rough surfaces with other surfaces easily leads to scratching of the surface of the base.
Large tolerance ranges that occur during production of the object also effect a deviation of a plane level surface and thus can lead to clatter or toppling of the object on a level ground. In particular, when placing objects such as tableware within a moving system like a ship, air plane or car, the effects of toppling, clatter and slipping can thus cause scratching of surfaces.
From the prior art the application of coatings is known only relative to identical work materials for example on plastic housings or stamped parts of metal. An industrial reproducible application of work materials having big tolerance ranges is not possible.
DE 10 2004 047 705 A1 discloses a coating on household objects, in particular tableware exhibiting a reduction in the level of noise that can occur during handling. The coating includes an elastomer or a thermoplastic elastomer and is applied to those sites on the tableware generally known for generating noise or prone to breakage. Alternatively the tableware is made of elastomers or thermoplastic elastomers.
After production of the tableware piece, the elastomer material is applied to the piece by coating such as spraying, dipping, spread coating, by supermolding, for example, by means of injection molding or press molding, by gluing, for example with an elastomeric part produced by any shaping process, or by connecting, for example, by means of a separate support for the elastomeric portion applied to the tableware. The connection between the tableware piece and elastomeric material is based either on a chemical adherence or a mechanical interlocking, as in undercuts or breakthroughs.
According to DE 10 2004 047 705 A1 , an injection mold is provided for the production of a tableware piece which is durably coated with elastomeric material. Following that, a heatable metal mold is constructed around the tableware piece, so that a hollow space is formed along especially wear-prone sites which can be filled with elastomeric material. The tableware piece is sealed against the injection mold. The tableware piece preheated to 80° C., is placed into the injection mold that is pre-heated to 150° C., the mold closed, and a self-adhesive, tear-resistant silicone mass injected through the runner. Thereafter, the injection mold is placed in a vertical press and vulcanized at 100 bar and 180° C. over a time period of 5 minutes. After removal, the coated tableware piece is tempered for 4 hours at 200° C. in a circulating oven.
The coating by means of injection molding results in connecting the areas of the tableware piece with a silicone bead which is very thick and is thus noticeable on the piece. In addition, the pressing step in the vertical press bears the danger of breaking and destroying the piece.
The devices and methods known in the prior art for coating objects or work pieces are also labor- and cost intensive and producing the coating requires high energy input.